Smallfoot - Feshikha's Yeti Adventure
by JamiMunji
Summary: Here's my latest OC character I've been working on for over a month now after seeing the new Smallfoot film which I really enjoyed in my opinion. Her name is Feshikha Usha. This is my first Warner Bros OC and a Fanfiction that goes with it about a human girl gifted with extraordinary powers who unexpectedly befriends a group of yetis after being kidnapped along with her idol Percy.


**Prologue**

In winter 2008 in a village outside of Kathmandu in the Himalayas, Nepal; Feshikha Usha, a 2 year-old girl lives with her parents Bilhana and Dhonu and her 6 year-old brother Taral. One afternoon, Feshikha wanders off into the forest while her parents and Taral weren't watching on a family outdoor picnic. Feshikha enters the woods and sees all kinds of animals such as raccoons, mice, birds, deer, squirrels, rabbits, foxes, and chipmunks. She could hear them talk English around her and says hello to them. Then all the animals gather around her and are surprised to see a baby human talk their language and start being friendly towards her to Feshikha's excitement.

Suddenly, the animals notice something big approaching and all run away; leaving Feshikha behind in question. Feshikha sees a big shadow covering her. So she turns around and looks up to see a huge old yeti stand in front of her looking down at her. The yeti noticed the little baby human could talk to other creatures talk so he smiles at her, kneels down and gestures her to step on his hand. She does and the yeti picks her up and grabs a small vial of a glowing blue potion from behind him and opens it and tells her to drink every last drop of it. Feshikha drinks all of it like it was a baby bottle. Afterwards, the yeti pulls of her winter coat and at that moment, her eyes start glowing a bright ice blue as the yeti realizes the potion taking effect and the "blue powers" and yeti magic are now inside of her and he tells her that it will help her fulfill her destiny to "create a brighter future for all yetis" in the future.

Feshikha hears her mother calling and the yeti quickly slips her coat back on, puts back her down on the ground and tells her not to say anything and runs off hiding in the forest. Bilhana runs to her and tells Feshikha not to run off again. But she notices her eyes are glowing blue to her shock and asks what happened to her. Feshikha just smiles, laughs and hugs her mother as Bilhana looks behind Feshikha and sees large footprints in the snow suspecting that someone was here and did something to her daughter. The blue glowing in Feshikha's eyes fade away back to normal as Bilhana picks up her daughter in her arms and starts heading back to their outing area. Feshikha sees the yeti waving goodbye as he is climbing up a mountain with a circle of clouds above and she waves goodbye. Bilhana decides not to say anything about Feshikha's strange glowing blue eyes moment to Dhonu and keeps it to herself hoping to discover what it is someday as she noticed nothing has changed in Feshikha in her personality. So the family returns to their home back to the village.

As Feshikha grows older, she practices learning and controlling her powers in private with her elderly neighbor Kopisha, the the shaman woman of their village who is skilled with healing and has a pet Impeyan pheasant named Jadu who has a dislike for hugs. Feshikha befriends a brown haired American boy named Danni Strider and he is Feshikha's age; who recently moved into her village, but are outcast by other children. So they both become best friends and play together. Danni shows Feshilka his interest of filming with his father's camera. So Feshikha trusted Danni with her secret and shows him of her power to talk to animals and her blue powers. He helps her control them and helps her discover what she is capable of and make use of it for fun and useful things. They discover her capabilities of Telekinesis, Blue Lightning Bolts, Blue Fire, Blue Winds, Blue Illumination, Earth-manipulation, Blue Force-Fields, Blue Energy, Blue Water, Blue Ice, Healing and other powers yet to be discovered. Kopisha acts as a grandmother figure to Feshikha and Danni as well as continuing Feshikha's training of how to secretly use her powers wisely without anyone knowing.

In her spare time, Feshikha is shown to have a love for a TV show called "Percy Patterson's Wildlife" and starts looking up to Percy and learns a lot about animals and behavior as it proved useful to her when she is out helping animals in situations of neglectful and bad humans with the help of her powers. Danni is on her side and helps in anyway he can as both kids have a goal to have a viral video someday about animals on the Internet. Feshikha will talk to any kind of animal they meet as Danni films of them having a conversation and learning things about each animal as they continue growing up together. During that time, Feshikha at 8 years old gained a new sister named Chimini.

 **Plot**

In winter 2018, 12-year-old Feshikha Usha is sleeping late until her 4-year-old sister Chimini wakes her by jumping on her until Feshikha gives up and gets out of bed. After Chimini leaves, Feshikha uses her powers to get dressed and ready for she was excited to finally meet her TV idol Percy Patterson who was in Nepal filming for a new episode and staying at the Yak Shack outside of her village. Her 16-year-old brother Taral leaves the house to meet up with some friends to go skiing while her father Dhonu leaves for work without saying goodbye to his family. Before Feshikha can leave, her mother Bilhana makes sure Feshikha eats her breakfast of tea, roti and vegetable/potato soup first. Then Bilhana brushes and braids Feshikha's long brown hair and makes sure she is wearing appropriate winter-wear. Bilhana reminds Feshikha to be on her best behavior when she meets Percy and to never stray off the road because the Himalayas are dangerous, which Feshikha complies. Feshikha says goodbye to her mother and Chimini and runs off to get her best friend Danni Strider at his house. Danni was outside with his mother Kathryn waiting for Feshikha to arrive until she surprises him by throwing a snowball in his face, knocking him down to his un-amusement. Kathryn says hi to Feshikha and compliments on her entrances. Feshikha helps Danni up on his feet and asks if he's ready to go meet Percy with her, which he is and suddenly smashes some snow in her face, getting even with her.

So, they both set off to the Yak Shack to meet Percy and start running down the snowy road, saying hi to some of her forest animal friends they pass along the way. They both arrive and they see Percy preparing to film with a cameraman and his assistant Brenda. The children watch Percy from around the corner of the building as he, Brenda and the cameraman start filming a new episode of his show "Percy Patterson's Wildlife" with a rare Himalayan Jumping Spider on his arm. Percy tries faking a spider attack trying to make his show more exciting, which annoys Brenda as Feshikha is giggling while trying not to disrupt the filming. Brenda scolds Percy and reminds him that their show is supposed to be educational, but Percy tells her that was why no one is watching his show and the cameraman agrees. Suddenly, the spider jumps from Percy's arm to the cameraman's nose, he screams, runs and slams into a wall and squashing the spider and falls down. That makes Feshikha and Danni laugh, which catches Percy's ear as they hide back in the corner. Percy is disappointed he didn't get it on footage, so he turns his attention to the two kids he suspects are spying on him and walks to their hiding spot behind the corner.

Percy sees both children laughing at the footage Danni caught of the cameraman running into the wall on Danni's smartphone. Then Feshikha slips on an icy surface, falls over until Percy catches her in his arms. Feshikha looks at Danni with a shocked look on his face as he points to Percy. Feshikha stops laughing and looks up to see Percy holding her as she gasps that it's him in a flash. Percy smiles and says hello, lifts Feshikha on her feet and asks what they were doing at the Yak Shack. Feshikha lies by saying they were just playing and watching some funny animal videos on Danni's smartphone. But Percy wasn't buying it as he notices Feshikha hiding a magazine with his image on the cover behind her back realizing she is a fan of his. Percy tricks Feshikha to look behind her and snatches the magazine from her and tells her that he knows she is a fan of his show and asks her again why she and her friend are here; telling her to not dare lie to him again. Feshikha comes clean and tells him she really is a fan, she still watches his TV show and just wanted to finally meet him in person. Percy admires her honesty and offers to sign the cover for her, asking for her name and how to spell it. After signing the magazine, Percy notices another Himalayan Jumping Spider jump on Feshikha's arm and watches her asking the spider if she is all right. Danni is filming on his smartphone as Feshikha is giving her sympathy to the spider, leaving Percy confused. After Percy gives Feshikha her magazine back, he questions her talking to the spider. She replies by telling him that she has Zoolingualism: the power to talk to animals like the book character Dr. Doolittle. She and Danni like to make videos of her talking to animals and talk about their thoughts and feelings in hopes one day to have a viral video on the Internet. She also dreams to be like Percy because he inspired her to love animals and understand them well thanks to Percy's teachings on his show. Percy is touched by her story, but pretends to believe Feshikha about her power as he sarcastically asks what the spider said. Feshikha says the spider doesn't like him and that he and the cameraman squashed her mate and says they are "stupid humans" to Percy's disappointment; not expecting that kind of answer. The spider jumps off Feshikha's arm, lands on Percy's nose and hisses at him, and jumps away in a huff. Percy ignores the spider and takes Feshikha out from the corner to the front of the Yak Shack where he was filming, pulls her to his side and takes a selfie with her on his smartphone and posts it online on his social media account with the caption "My first local fan in the Himalayas".

Just then, a frantic pilot approaches them as Percy holds Feshikha close to him, protecting her as he tells them he was in a plane crash on the mountain and saw a yeti. Feshikha looked terrified as it is revealed she had a childhood fear of yetis but shook off that fear as she got older and started to get interested with the mythical creature secretly. She looks up at the mountain where a circle of clouds surrounds the top and is fascinated. Percy gets an idea, pretends to believe the pilot and offers to take him inside the Yak Shack to buy him a drink and hear all about it. Percy tells Feshikha he has to interview the pilot, thanks her for watching his show. He even offers her to come visit him again tomorrow and will possibly let her be on his show. Feshikha happily accepts and gives him a hug, unaware that he's going to use her to be famous again. Feshikha and Danni leave the Yak Shack and start their way back to their neighborhood while Feshikha is in question about the pilot's yeti encounter. Danni asks her if she actually believes the crazy pilot and she answers that she wasn't sure because her village is famous for the most yeti sightings more than anywhere else in the world and believes the mountain with the circle of clouds where the pilot crashed is hiding a secret because of dreams she has of a yeti climbing up that specific mountain, waiting to be discovered someday. She confesses to Danni that she believes she may have seen a yeti as a baby and he gave her some magical blue drink once that gave her the blue powers but it was a long time ago. Danni tells her not to worry about it, thinking that the crash affected the pilot's mentality and may have high altitude sickness. They pass a group of kids who tease them and call them mean names but they ignore it and move on despite their feelings were hurt.

To cheer themselves up, they decide to go have some fun and run off into the forest to their secret spot and Danni has her use her powers to see what else she can do with them. So, she creates a blue glowing orb from her hands and shoots it at a big rock, making a crack in it and shows off her other powers they discovered over the years knowing each other. Then she accidentally makes a blue fog bomb, which doesn't hurt Danni, but he couldn't see in front of him until the fog lifts and Feshikha is surprised. Danni types that power on his list of Feshikha's powers on his smartphone and compliments that it could be useful in case she was ever in danger and needs to make a diversion to escape. Just then, Feshikha's mentor Kopisha arrives and noticed that Feshikha was using her powers again. She reminds Feshikha to be careful not to get carried away with them for somebody could've seen it, which Feshikha apologizes but she is forgiven. Feshikha decided to tell Kopisha about her dream about the yeti, the blue drink and the mountain with the circle of clouds. Kopisha thinks that maybe the yeti and the mountain in her dream means something big is about to happen to her way beyond her comfort zone and it will be scary but it'll be a positive thing. Feshikha is amazed that something exciting may about to happen to her but doesn't know what it is. Kopisha notices the sun is setting so she tell the children that they should head back to the village. They stop in front of Danni's house and both say goodbye as Feshikha starts heading for home back to her family to show off her autographed magazine to her mother and siblings except her father who she knew would be too busy on his phone to notice. Danni watches Feshikha run home as it is revealed that Danni have secret feelings for Feshikha. Kopisha sees that in Danni's eyes and encourages him to tell her how he feels about her, but Danni says he's too shy. Kopisha tells him that he'll find his courage somehow and he'll know what to tell her when the time comes and overcome his shyness and she heads back to her house. So, Danni goes home thinking about her words as his father Joseph greets him.

That evening at dinner, Feshikha tells her family about her experience with Percy and the crazy pilot as Bilhana encourages her to go visit Percy again as Taral compliments her as they're eating chicken thukpa soup. But her stern workaholic Dhonu is in a bad mood because of his job as an attorney and something else was bothering him. Dhonu takes his stress out by asking his daughter why she does what he considers weird every day. Feshikha is confused as she didn't understand what he means and he gets into an argument with her about her behavior at school such as drawing animals on paper during class and talking to animals outside of school since she has no friends to hang out with except for Danni. Feshikha argues she has done nothing wrong for she is doing good in school like turning in her completed homework on time and gets good grades and tests and she is pretty happy with what she does with helping animals and earning their trust with Danni and admits she wants to be like Percy Patterson to which her father would beg to differ. He tells her to start to put her ridiculous behavior behind her and start acting like a normal kid and tells her it's why she doesn't fit in or have any friends and it makes him look bad to everyone in the village. Feshikha is heartbroken at that remark and tells him there was so much more to her than he thinks and runs up to her room in tears as her mother Bilhana watches her in sympathy and scolds her husband for treating her like that. Dhonu tells Bilhana if Feshikha ever wants to succeed in the future, she needs to get her act together and grow up.

Bilhana goes upstairs into Feshikha's room and finds her trying to hide her tears on her bed and holding her yeti doll she named Snowfluff. Bilhana sits by her side on her bed and tells her that her father didn't mean what he said. Feshikha asks her mom why he is embarrassed of her or why doesn't like it when she is around animals because it makes her happy helping them and wants him to be proud of her like he used to be as he is of Taral being in athletic programs at his high school. Bilhana tells Feshikha there is nothing wrong with her and if she wants to work with animals in the future like Percy, she should make it her dream, which makes Feshikha a little better and she tells her daughter she's going to make them both proud one day as she is proud of her. Bilhana also hopes one day her husband will be the loving father again as he once was before he became a hard-working attorney and was too busy for his children and her. Feshikha smiles as her mother kisses her goodnight as Chimini enters Feshikha's room and hugs Feshikha. She smiles and kisses Chimini goodnight as Bilhana takes Chimini to her room to put her to bed and tells Feshikha not to worry about it anymore tonight for she will talk to him, tomorrow is a new day and leaves her room. Feshikha quietly goes outside her bedroom door and listens to her father going on about his problems at work as well as her odd behavior. Bilhana tells him don't talk down on his daughter, it will cause her to resent him and will want nothing to do with him in the future. She also tells him that Feshikha is doing fine in school with good grades, hanging out with Danni and interacting with animals and that it is what makes her happy. But he didn't care; he just wants her to stop her behavior to which Bilhana sighs out of disapproval as he considers Feshikha an embarrassment to him. Bilhana finally snaps and wants for the man she fell in love with, married and brought three beautiful children into the world together back. Then she turned and walked away from him in a huff, leaving him alone in the living room in silence.

Feshikha feels sad again and goes back into her room and sits on her bed in front of her bedroom window next to her bed (with a metal balcony and stairs that goes down outside) and stares out in depression, feeling alone and wishing to have more friends who don't think she's weird. Feshikha decides to look at the Himalayan Mountains through her telescope thinking it will take her mind off of it. Suddenly, Feshikha gets a glimpse of something big and white moving in the distance heading towards the Yak Shack. Curious, Feshikha wants to go out there to see what it is. So, she quietly dresses up in her winter clothes, packs her backpack of supplies and her pink winter sleeping bag (for she knew the Himalayas were dangerous). Feshikha hesitated for a moment at the thought of sneaking out after dark; but she wanted some excitement. So, she quietly sneaks out of her bedroom window while her family is asleep and climbs down the stairs to the ground. Feshikha thought of bringing Danni with her but she didn't want him to get in trouble so she quietly sneaks out of the village by herself and started running to the Yak Shack to find the moving white figure. Feshikha arrives outside the Yak Shack and looks all around using her blue powers while nobody is around to find the moving white figure but no luck. Thinking she must've been seeing things; she sits down by the wall at the empty outdoor terrace area still upset with her father. Feshikha feels a little tired so she grabs her sleeping bag from her backpack and gets in it to keep herself warm and dozes off in sleep by some garbage bags deciding not to go back home (at least not yet), unaware her powers attracted someone to her location.

The moving white figure, which turned out to be a yeti named Migo quietly approached the Yak Shack and enters the terrace area. He peeks in the door until a goat gets his attention and notices he was eating a shoe by the garbage bags. Migo takes the shoe and puts it against his foot, realizing he was close to finding a "smallfoot". The goat approaches a sleeping Feshikha and tries to eat her backpack, which gets Migo's attention again and moves closer to the pink bag. Migo looks down, turns the bag upward seeing Feshikha's head and realizes inside the pink bag, there was a little smallfoot sleeping on the ground in a "pink cocoon". Migo tries to push the goat away from her backpack while trying not to wake up Feshikha. It worked until the goat screams that wakes up Feshikha and sees the goat with her backpack in his mouth. Without noticing Migo above her, she gets up and tells the goat to leave her backpack alone and to Migo's surprise, he could hear good clear English from this little smallfoot. Migo believes he made a discovery of a "rare talking smallfoot". Feshikha gets her backpack back by pulling in a tug-of-war and the goat lets go of the backpack as Feshikha falls over only for Migo to catch her with his finger and gently push her on her feet. She turns around and sees a chair behind her mistaking that it broke her fall. Feshikha gets a little suspicious she wasn't alone besides the goat, but she shrugs it off. Then she sees the shoe by her feet and tosses it to the goat to eat it and walks back to her spot and goes back to sleep in her sleeping bag still not noticing Migo watching her above.

Migo curiously stares at Feshikha, then he thinks about what he should do with her. After thinking he gets an idea and decides to take her back with him along with the smallfoot he's searching for to his village and surprise the other yetis with a rare talking smallfoot. He lifts the end of her sleeping bag and she slides out into his enormous hand. He lifts her up as he stares at her still asleep in fascination saying to himself that's she's not the smallfoot he was looking for but she'll be perfect for communication to the yetis and not pass up this rare opportunity and double the chances of getting unbanished. Feshikha starts noticing something felt different underneath her as Migo walked away from her sleeping spot. She slowly wakes up and tries to get up, deciding it was time to go home before someone noticed. But she nearly falls off until Migo stopped and gently pushed her back with his fingers. Feshikha now fully awake realizes something wasn't right, she notices she was high up on something soft and big. She crawls towards the end of his fingers and looks below her to see enormous white furry feet with blue toes on the ground. Then she notices she was on enormous blue hands and white furry arms and starts feeling scared. A male voice behind her says "Hi Little Smallfoot." Feshikha feels more scared and feels her heart pounding. She slowly turns around to see a huge white yeti smiling at her. Feshikha stares at Migo, then quietly asked what he said. Migo says "Hi Little Smallfoot" again as she gasps in horror. Seeing a real yeti right before her eyes, hearing him speak like all other animals, finally realizing what the big white moving figure really was and that he found her instead.

Migo hears the door to the Yak Shack open behind him with Feshikha still in his hand as not to lose his rare smallfoot. He turns around and sees Percy, believing he found the smallfoot he was searching for. Migo debates whether or not he should introduce himself but was nervous at the same time. Percy walks outside talking on his smartphone only for Migo to hear squeaks and chirps unlike with Feshikha hearing good clear English from her, leaving Feshikha to realize Migo can't hear humans without Zoolingualism talk. Migo quietly approaches Percy with Feshikha in his hand as Percy is leaving a message for Brenda to help him. Just then, Percy sees enormous feet in front of him and looks up to see Feshikha in a yeti's hand while the yeti is smiling at him. Thinking it was Brenda in a yeti costume, he is excited to start filming his show with the yeti and will use Feshikha as a kidnapping victim for his show as he remembered her from earlier. Feshikha is unsure of what Percy is talking about but she tries to tell Percy that the yeti was real but Percy ignores her as he trying to figure out where to film. Migo discovers Feshikha can talk to Percy normally so he says hello and tells Percy his name but Percy can only hear growling noises while Feshikha can hear Migo's words clearly. Percy thinks Brenda in the yeti suit put an amplifier in there and compliments "her" as Feshikha face-palmed in frustration. Percy starts filming himself acting scared with his smartphone then turns his phone on Migo and pretends to be surprised that there was a yeti right by him and that he has kidnapped the little girl he met earlier. Feshikha starts feeling exasperated as Percy then tells "Brenda" to do the growl. Then Migo puts Feshikha down and she runs behind Percy in fear to his confusion. Percy and Feshikha hear the real Brenda leaving on a snowmobile and that's when Percy realizes Feshikha was telling the truth about the yeti and he starts to get scared too and thinks the yeti really did kidnap Feshikha. Migo tries talking to Percy but Percy could still only hear growls while Feshikha still could hear Migo's words clearly as he says they don't look terrifying and they're adorable. Percy screams and picks up Feshikha and tries to run in the Yak Shack but Migo jumps in their way. Percy runs the other way only to accidentally trip on a wooden box dropping Feshikha in the process and his tranquilizer dart gun falls out of his backpack. Feshikha, trying not to use her blue powers in front of Percy, grabs her backpack with her hands and runs for cover behind some black garbage bags against the wall. Migo has Percy cornered as she hears him explain that he needs to take both of them home with him and prove he exists and show his discovery of Feshikha's talking ability so he can get unbanished. But Feshikha was terrified at the idea of being kidnapped by a yeti as she heard scary stories about "yetis kidnapping people and were never seen again" her whole life and realizes he wants to kidnap Percy too. Percy throws a ski pole at Migo's head but doesn't hurt him. Then he manages to retrieve his gun from the goat and tries to fire at Migo but Migo tilts the gun up and Percy shoots up. Percy tries to run away but is grabbed by Migo and slips out of his hands landing on top of Migo trying to get away from him as Migo thinks he was playing with him. Feshikha watches in shock as Migo was tickled and the dart fell down into Percy's butt and he falls off of Migo unconscious.

Migo tries to wake Percy but no luck and accidentally knocks out one of his teeth. As Percy is unconscious, Migo stuffs him into his sleeping bag and straps him to his chest with climbing rope and prepares to go back home. As Migo is leaving, he suddenly realized he forgot about Feshikha. So, he goes back to the terrace area and grabs Feshikha's pink sleeping bag. He starts approaching her hiding spot for Feshikha, apologizes and asks her if she's ready to go. But to his surprise, she is gone because she secretly snuck away and ran off while Migo was distracted. He desperately looks for her all around the Yak Shack area because he cannot go back without her. So, he looks for some clue until he sees small footprints in the snow heading up a road and starts to follow them. Meanwhile, Feshikha is fearfully running up the empty snowy road looking back to make sure the yeti wasn't following her. She runs back into her village, approaches her house and climbs up the stairs on the metal balcony to her bedroom window. Feshikha does one more check to make sure the yeti didn't follow her trail. Thinking she was safe; she opens her window and enters her room onto her bed and tucks herself under the covers and closes the window quietly and hides her backpack by her telescope by the window. As Feshikha is breathing heavily out of being tired from running, Bilhana enters her room asking her if she was all right. Bilhana notices her daughter is sweating and guesses that Feshikha had a bad nightmare and assures her she will be ok. Feshikha goes along with it as she mentions she looked through her telescope and saw something big and white approaching the village. Bilhana jokingly tells her that she looks like she's seen a yeti. Feshikha freaks out and looks out the window thinking Migo was outside. Bilhana calms her down and didn't mean to scare her and says it could've been anything she saw. Feshikha calms down as Bilhana tells her daughter to go back to sleep to help her feel better and not stress about her father as Bilhana kisses her, leaves and closes her door. Feshikha smiles, takes a few more deep breaths and closes her eyes and goes to sleep still in her winter clothes; thinking she escaped the yeti and was safe at last.

Or so she thought; fate had other plans for Feshikha. Unknown to her, Migo was drawing nearer to Feshikha's whereabouts following her footprints in the snow, which led him to a village. Migo sees the tracks led past some houses, to a little metal staircase and looks up in front of him to see a window in a house. Migo looks inside and sees Feshikha asleep below the window in her bed, relieved he found her at last. Migo quietly opens her window and reaches his fingers inside and lifts up the covers off of her. Migo has a moment of hesitation, but he was determined to bring Feshikha back with him along with Percy to prove the smallfoot's existence and have her translate for both species. Migo gently lifts Feshikha in his fingers and carries her outside the house into his hand. Then he remembered her backpack and reached back in the house only to accidentally knock over her telescope and grabs the backpack and ties it to the climbing rope on his back. Then he stuffs Feshikha in her sleeping bag and straps it behind his shoulder like a backpack as Migo says to her that he hoped she didn't mind, but he is taking her home and he starts his way back to the yeti village on top of the mountain. Feshikha wakes up from the sound of someone talking excitedly and suddenly realized she wasn't in her room anymore. She looks out of the sleeping bag hole to see her home disappearing as Migo kept moving further away from the village to the mountain; realizing the yeti found her and she's been kidnapped. She reaches out her arm and calls for her mother, but to no avail. Feshikha drops back in the bag upset and scared, not knowing what to do now since she has never been away from her home and family as Migo shouts, "Smallfoot exists suckas!".

Still inside the sleeping bag trying to calm down, Feshikha pops out to get a look of where she was being taken. To her shock, she finds herself strapped behind Migo's shoulder and looks over him to find herself in the mountain wilderness while Migo is whistling happily as he strolled up the mountain. She attempts to escape again by grabbing a branch next to Migo as he walked by a big pine tree and pulls herself out of the bag. Then she climbs up the tree, hides in the branches near the top and waited until Migo was gone then she will climb down and make a run for it. While Feshikha starts climbing down, Migo was saying to Percy he's gonna love their village then asks Feshikha if she's excited. But when he hears no answer, he notices that she was gone again and retraces his steps back to find her. Feshikha hears Migo coming so she quickly climbs back to the top so Migo couldn't see her. Migo has no luck finding her while Feshikha tries to remain very quiet as possible. Migo stood and thought of possibilities she could've done while he was walking up the mountain until it finally clicked and gets an idea. He says to himself that he gives up and guesses that she got away and starts to leave, to Feshikha's relief. Or so it seemed; without warning, Migo knocks the tree she was hiding in causing her to fall down into his hands. Migo is happy he found her again but tells her not to run off again as he brushed the pine needles from her hair and clothes. Then he puts her back in her bag, tightened the rope around her a little and continued up the mountain to her dismay.

After Feshikha loosened the rope a little and peeked out of her bag again, she and Migo notice a blizzard coming in front of them then she ducks back down in the bag as Migo is blown into a cave and she gets loose from Migo's shoulder. Looking out of her sleeping bag hole, she decides to hop out of the cave while Migo is distracted trying to thaw a frozen Percy. As Migo gathers some sticks to start a fire to revive him, he catches a glimpse of Feshikha in her sleeping bag trying to hop out of the cave. She almost makes it outside, about to be blown away by the storm until Migo stops and grabs her at the last moment and takes her back in the cave and sternly reminds her not to run away. As she struggles to get herself free from Migo's clutches, he hangs her in her bag on a tall stick by some big rocks like a backpack stand so she won't run away again as he reminds himself to keep a close eye on her. After a while, Feshikha manages to get herself out of the bag to see Percy strapped to a spitfire stick over a fire. While Migo sets up a sleeping area where Percy's "cocoon" was drying, Percy manages to get himself free and catches Feshikha when she fell out of her bag and puts her on his back while filming Migo and guessing that he wants them for dinner. Feshikha could hear Migo saying he's glad that he's moving and tells him to keep an eye on Feshikha. But Percy stops filming and runs further into the cave with Feshikha on his back and tries to send a video message on his phone to Brenda despite his frozen fingers and both notice a blue light reflect on his phone and looks to find it but it disappeared so he shrugs it off as Feshikha hides her powers not knowing what just happened. He texts Brenda to upload the video and send for help but fails to Percy's frustration as he yells out.

At that moment, they hear a growling sound and they come across an angry bear roaring in Percy's face as Feshikha hides behind him. Both humans try to run back but are stopped by Migo as Feshikha points at the bear, but she accidentally shoots a small blue bolt from her finger hitting the bear's nose like a static shock. The bear angrily stands up as Migo settles the bear down as Percy grabs Feshikha into his arms. Feshikha listens to the bear yelling at Migo for almost waking her husband and her kids and Migo apologizing to her. While Feshikha is holding onto Percy and listening to their conversation, Migo lifts his foot and pushes them behind him then hand-signals them to run. It was that moment that Feshikha realizes that Migo truly meant no harm to her and Percy and Migo found a way to communicate with Percy. So, Percy carries Feshikha in his arms, grabs both their backpacks and runs towards the entrance of the cave after the storm passes. Migo goes after them saying that they finally communicated with hand-signals. When they both make it out of the cave, they both hear a snap behind in the cave and hear Migo crying in pain because his toe was caught in a bear trap. Percy takes pity, but he turns to look down to the Yak Shack and Feshikha's village. But Feshikha also takes pity on Migo and tells Percy that they should help him but Percy says they shouldn't and must go home. But she explained he wasn't trying to eat them; he was warming them up away from the storm and that he saved them from the mother bear. Percy reluctantly agrees after seeing Feshikha's sad face and both run back in the cave. They remove the bear trap from his toe with a brief moment of Feshikha's blue powers as Migo passes out from the sight of a little drop of blood. Migo wakes to see Percy and Feshikha bandaging his toe with duct tape together; Migo smiles at Percy and Feshikha in gratitude. Migo notices the storm lifted and asks them if they're ready to go up the mountain and prove they exist. Percy is confused by his growling noises while Feshikha doesn't know what he's talking about but she tells Migo that Percy can't hear him talk but she can and encourages him to use hand-signals like before. Migo has Feshikha act as a translator to Percy as he is filming Migo signing and Feshikha translating his words to which he was finally convinced that Feshikha really could talk to animals including yetis. She tells Percy that Migo wants them to come with him up the mountain. Percy decides he will go despite it was a brave or stupid decision and is stuffed in his sleeping bag again with some hot stones to keep him warm.

Migo notices Feshikha is gone again and he steps outside to see Feshikha standing over the edge, looking at her home debating if she should let Migo take her away. Percy helps Migo realize if he wants Feshikha to come with him, he needs to talk to her otherwise she'll just keep trying to run away. When she tries to walk away, Migo picks her up and reminds her not to run away and this time, he makes her promise him that she won't do it again. She agrees and finally accepts that she can't escape from Migo no matter what she does to her disappointment. Percy peeks from his sleeping bag and films on his phone Feshikha talking to Migo like she can actually understand him. After Migo calls her "Little Smallfoot" again, she finally tells Migo her name is "Feshikha", not "Little Smallfoot" and enunciates how to say her name. Migo introduces himself and questioned how she could understand him and Percy can't. She explained her power to Migo, helping him understand that her kind can't hear animals or yetis talk their language but she can. Migo explained that she would be the perfect link to communication between yetis and smallfoots and he tells her that it was what the yetis call her species. Migo asks why she kept trying to run away, but Feshikha tells him she was just trying to go home. But Migo tells her that he can't let her do that right now so Feshikha asks why he kidnapped her and Percy. Migo explains that he was banished from his village by the chief for telling them he saw a smallfoot after he saw a shiny flying thing fall from the sky (which made Feshikha realize the crazy pilot was telling the truth) and needs to bring one back as proof. While he was searching, he found her and discovered that she can talk. So, he decided to bring her too as a translator to Percy and the yetis and just couldn't pass up a rare opportunity. Feshikha tells him that she really doesn't know but Migo tells her that he really needs her and he'll do anything to convince her. After few moments of thinking, she hesitantly agrees to go with Migo. But on one condition: once he introduces them to his village, he must bring Percy back to the Yak Shack and her back to her house in the village as she explained she has a family. Migo understands what Feshikha wants so he promises he will bring them home after he gets unbanished, thus making a deal and both shake on it. Migo grabs her sleeping bag, puts her back in it and puts some hot stones in the bag to keep her warm. Migo starts running and jumping up the mountain as Feshikha climbs out of the bag onto Migo's shoulder, holding on to his fur and watches in awe of her surroundings as Migo starts running, jumping and climbing into the clouds. Feshikha starts falling asleep on his shoulder and Migo gently puts her back into her sleeping bag. He barely catches a glimpse of something glowing blue from her eyes. But he shrugs it off, thinking he was seeing things and continues up the mountain.

The next morning, Feshikha is still asleep in her sleeping bag and hears four new voices and then feels strange movements that something very big was holding and squeezing her until Migo tells the four voices to be easy on him for he has two creatures. Then he grabs Feshikha who was about to wake up to the movements and voices but feels nervous and closes her eyes hoping it all a dream. A female voice asks Migo what are those until Migo tells the group to "meet their mystical creatures." Then he puts Percy in his bag on a rock, and then places Feshikha in her bag on the rock next to him, as the four voices lock their eyes on Percy struggling to get out of his sleeping bag. Feshikha wakes up after Migo taps her a few times and tells her to wake up and come out. After taking a deep breath, she gets herself out of her sleeping bag, on her knees and looks up to see four huge yetis surrounding and smiling at her and Percy with another scared look on her face and gasped. Feshikha timidly hides behind Percy until Migo assures her that it was ok and they're his best friends. She looks up and hears each yeti saying, "I knew they were real", "No one's gonna think I'm crazy anymore with twice the proof", "He's so beautiful and she's so adorable" and "She's shorter than the other one". Percy and Feshikha stand up and are fascinated with the discovery of the yeti squad called the S.E.S. (Smallfoot Evidentiary Society), as Feshikha remains quiet, trying not to startle them as Percy takes another selfie with Feshikha. Percy notices that Feshikha is awfully quiet but then he remembered why. Migo notices Feshikha's silence so he picks her up and tells the four yetis that she is a rare kind of smallfoot he discovered while he was down there. The yetis look at Feshikha in question, then the female leader asks Migo why he thinks she's rare. Migo was about to tell them but then he decided to have Feshikha show them why instead to her shock. He puts her back down and tells Feshikha to show them why she's so special but she is unsure what to say as the four yetis lock their eyes on her. Percy figures out what the yeti was saying so he starts filming and encourages her to speak to them. One of the yetis named Fleem takes a close look at her and doubts that she's special but the other three yetis scold him; then he says she's just a "little squirt". After some quick thinking, Feshikha takes the moment and leaps towards the four yetis on the rock and shouts out loud, "And I talk too!" The four yetis gasp in shock and jump back as Feshikha laughs really hard at the looks on their faces that she falls on the rock on her back as Percy and Migo laugh too. The four yetis are astounded by Migo's discovery of a rare talking smallfoot. They approach Feshikha with fascination, the female leader picks her up and observes her, wondering how it was possible for a smallfoot to talk as the other two touch and look at her guessing it was her "pelt" or her "horn". Migo tells them it was a power she was born with to speak to all kinds of creatures. Migo introduces each yeti to Feshikha: Meechee the lavender braided beautiful yeti, Gwangi the biggest purple curly yeti, Kolka the pink pony-tailed yeti and Fleem the shortest skinniest yeti. Meechee asks for Feshikha's name so she introduces herself and Percy to the yetis as Meechee puts her back down. Fleem picks up Percy and starts acting scary and puts him down and says he's just trying to establish dominance, as Feshikha looks at him un-amused and asks if that was really necessary. Kolka says they welcome the smallfoots with open arms but accidentally knocks Percy off the rock and Feshikha hops off to help him up but Kolka picks him up and hugs him tightly. Feshikha backs away from the yetis and turns around to finally get a beautiful sight of the top of the mountain above the clouds for the first time. As she is staring up the mountain, big purple fingers wrap around her and is picked up by Gwangi. He smiles and hugs Feshikha against his cheek like a little kitten and gives her the nickname "small fry". Feshikha realizes that the five yetis want to be her friends so she decides to accept their friendship as Gwangi walks back to the group carrying her. Percy asks Feshikha if he's squeezing her to death like he thinks he is by Kolka and she tells him no, Kolka is adoring him and the yeti holding her is nothing but a gentle giant to Gwangi's excitement and both laugh. She is placed on his right shoulder as he holds Percy next as Gwangi tells the group that they're going to bring Percy and Feshikha to their village and blow their tiny minds with Meechee agreeing that it was time to wake the village up.

As the yetis make their way to the yeti village, Feshikha sitting on Gwangi's shoulder asks the yetis what was going on. Then, Meechee grabs her and she hides her pink sleeping bag on Migo's shoulder and tells her that they want to surprise the village with her and tells her to be quiet just for a while. The five yetis gather everyone under a tree and Migo holds up Percy and Feshikha, pop off one of her boots and Percy's, and finally get a view of all the yetis looking at her and Percy in awe. The sight of the yeti village and the yetis all around them astounds Feshikha and Percy, then the S.E.S yetis signal Feshikha to talk. So, she says hello to all the yetis, standing on Migo's hand and all the yetis are in shock to hear a little smallfoot talk their language. Feshikha and all the yetis notice an elder yeti next to the ice palace wearing a robe of stones asking what was going on. Feshikha whispers to Percy that he's their leader and doesn't seem friendly but if necessary, she'll do all the talking. Migo shows him that he brought two smallfoots but the chief called The Stonekeeper denies they are smallfoots and that she and Percy are yaks. Meechee grabs Feshikha in her hand and tells her father that she is a rare smallfoot and Feshikha proves it by asking Stonekeeper who he's calling her and Percy "yaks" and he wears a "dress made of rocks" and it's not good for his backbone. Gwangi, Kolka and Fleem try to hold their laughter hearing that remark from the little smallfoot. Stonekeeper tells Meechee to give the two creatures to him and he'll take them inside the palace to determine what they are but Feshikha gets suspicious and tells him "no" as Meechee assures her that she won't give her to her Dad. All the yetis gather around Migo and start asking questions about Percy and Feshikha to the Stonekeeper's disappointment. Feshikha reminds Migo of the deal since she and Percy did their part so now Migo needs to do his. Migo assures her that he remembers the deal, but Meechee and the other yetis don't want Feshikha and Percy to leave just yet. Meechee tells her that she and the other yetis have so many questions that Feshikha could answer and translate for Percy; all the yetis nod eagerly in agreement. After hesitating, Feshikha decides that she and Percy could spare some time to the yeti's delight. Feshikha is placed down on a rock along with Percy as the yetis surround her, touch her and asking her questions. Feshikha starts to get hungry so the yetis start offering her to try their food much to Feshikha's hesitation as the food was rock fruits and snow pops but eats some anyway as they were better than nothing. Feshikha is perched on Meechee's shoulder and she is shown to all the yetis and saying hello to them, trying to learn everyone's names and answering as much questions as she can. Some yetis dig through her backpack looking at all her supplies including matches, water bottles, a whistle, rope, emergency first aid and food kits, winter blanket, a book containing her favorite stories including fairy tales, a family picture and her yeti doll Snowfluff. Feshikha even opens her autographed magazine and shows them inventions and the wonders of her world that they start copying human ways such as music, sports, flying kites, hang-gliding, bicycling, art, etc. to Feshikha's excitement. Meechee takes Feshikha for a ride around the village on the ice block lift but Feshikha gets splashed by hot water off the ice block, falls down all wet and starts freezing briefly until suddenly to her surprise doesn't feel cold anymore. Meechee picks her up and warms her up in her fur and takes her to her room in the ice palace and puts her in a little hot bath and dries out her clothes for her.

Later, Meechee takes Feshikha snow sliding down the mountain with Migo and Percy but they crash as Feshikha and Percy fall of their yetis and laugh, then they turn around to see a mammoth freaking out and jumping over them but luckily the humans weren't squashed. Meechee grabs Feshikha and Migo grabs Percy as Meechee tames her mammoth named Blossom to Feshikha's amazement as Blossom takes a liking to Percy and Feshikha. Percy takes pictures of him and Feshikha with Meechee, Migo and Blossom. Later when Percy and Feshikha are on a hill, a yeti child named Soozie approaches Feshikha with her storybook so Feshikha decides to introduce the yetis to fairy tales and starts reading to them of her favorite ones with good morals and life lessons to the yeti's delight. Percy and Feshikha are surrounded by three yeti children and are looking through their bags at their possessions. Percy starts noticing a small blue glow in Feshikha's eyes as she uses telekinesis to grab a water bottle to drink and begins to think that Feshikha is hiding something from him and the yetis. Feshikha is exhausted from all the yetis questioning her and observing her she decides to take a break alone. She tries to walk off until Gwangi approaches and grabs Feshikha by her coat hood and gently pulls her back. Then he hands Percy and Feshikha a toilet paper roll and Kolka asks them to translate it calling it "the scroll of invisible wisdom". Feshikha laughs very hard she falls to the ground to the yeti's confusion as Percy goes behind a snow hill to do his "business". Fleem watches in disgust and she laughs even more until a blue light starts glowing from Feshikha's hand to Gwangi, Kolka and Fleem's shock. Feshikha stops laughing and looks up to see their shocked faces until Kolka asks her what that was. Realizing what just happened, Feshikha quickly hides her hand behind her back and says she doesn't know what she's talking about. Gwangi tells her not to keep secrets from her friends and she can trust them. But Feshikha feared if she shows the yetis her powers, they will think she is a monster and turn on her. So Feshikha fakes her tummy hurting and has to do her "business", so she runs off with Percy tailing behind her.

As Feshikha is making distance from the yetis away from the yeti village, Percy runs up to her and asks her if she's ok. Feshikha tells him she's fine and just needs a break from the yetis. Percy decides to take a break with Feshikha as he decides to get to know her better since they are both on the mountain together. They walk together as they both tell each other about themselves as Feshikha talks about her family and how her father thinks she is an embarrassment to him. Percy confesses out of sympathy that his father is ashamed of him. Both Percy and Feshikha realize they both have so much in common they really start to become closer friends. Percy decides to tell her the truth about his show failing, he is broke, is at risk of losing his house and he thought faking a yeti sighting was going to save his show and solve his problems, but he lost the trust of his assistant Brenda and would've lost fans including Feshikha. Feshikha is shocked that Percy would do such a thing, but forgives him when she realizes he didn't do it. Feshikha is reluctant to get even with secrets and just admits she is different from everyone in the village. Percy asks her why she was different, but she tells him that if she told him why, he will think she's a monster. Percy is confused why she would think that as he promises her, he won't and she has his word as he remembered that brief moment with the water bottle. Feshikha reluctantly gives in and they sit down on rocks as Feshikha starts using her hands as a blue glow forms as Percy watches in shock. Then she creates a blue flame and lights some sticks on fire, then she makes blue lightning bolts and then moves some rocks with telekinesis. Percy is shocked, as Feshikha's eyes were glowing blue, and then fades after showing her powers. Percy asks her how long she has had those powers, Feshikha answers that she thinks she was cursed as a baby by a yeti that gave her a blue drink. Then she has a flashback of herself as a toddler drinking a blue potion she received from a mysterious old yeti and she hears the words, "fulfill your destiny for the future of all yetis," finally realizing that it wasn't a dream at all. Percy believes her since he knows yetis are real now and is now convinced magic is real. Feshikha confesses that he is the third person she ever told, the first being Kopisha the shaman woman of her village and her best friend Danni. Feshikha also tells him that she fears that if everyone finds out, they will regard her as a monster. Percy calms her and tells her she is never a monster and that he is actually amazed with her to Feshikha's surprise and promises her that he'll keep her powers a secret. Percy asks her if her family knows, and she tells them they don't and that she's been keeping her secret from them for the past 10 years, which she is torn with the decision to tell them or not. Percy admits to Feshikha that he sees potential in her and he is thinking about taking her on as his apprentice for his TV show. Feshikha feels better and expresses her joy hearing that wonderful news, thanks him and gives him a hug. Suddenly, Feshikha realizes Gwangi, Kolka, Fleem and Meechee were watching the whole time as she and Percy stand up and faces them. Feshikha nervously asks them how much they've seen and heard. Meechee tells her that they've seen and heard enough and now know Feshikha's secret of her powers. Feshikha begs them not to be afraid of her; she will never harm them or anyone. The yetis calm her down and Meechee tell her they are not afraid of her; in fact, they are fascinated and want to learn more about her powers later. Feshikha is surprised as the yetis take both humans back to the yeti village. Then Meechee takes Percy and Feshikha into the ice palace.

Meanwhile, Stonekeeper watches Feshikha in suspicion as he noticed her power to talk to animals and notices a small blue glow in her eyes. Realizing she has powers and an ancient magic she doesn't even know about, thus realizing what she really is. Stonekeeper takes Migo into the palace to reveal the disturbing truth about smallfoots which are really called humans and the laws written in stones which were really lies the village all live upon to protect yetis from humans below. He deemed them monsters for almost committing a genocide that the remaining yetis climbed the mountain where they knew humans couldn't survive for the yeti's safety. Migo says his smallfoot and Feshikha are not like that. But Stonekeeper asks Migo when he found them if they greeted him with open arms; making Migo realize that Percy wasn't playing, he was trying to attack him. But with Feshikha he remembered that she didn't attack him but Stonekeeper reveals she is hiding her darkest secret from everyone. Stonekeeper explained that Feshikha is a young human with a rare gift of animal communication and she also possessed the "Blue Powers" which came from the ancient powerful Yeti Magic that involved nature control, healing and was enhanced with "Aerial Adaptation". He tells Migo that 10 years ago, an old crazy yeti committed treason to the village when he went below the clouds with a strange little blue potion he concocted and enhanced it with ancient Yeti Magic and he wanted to experiment on another creature to have the same ancient Yeti Magic as their ancestors but Stonekeeper deemed too dangerous. He tried to confiscate the modified Yeti Magic blue potion, but it was too late and the old yeti gave it to a baby smallfoot so that when she was ever high up in the mountains in their village someday, her eyes will glow blue, which symbolizes either she uses her blue powers, nature control for certain things and will become immune to high altitude sickness and can survive high places with little or no oxygen and extreme cold temperatures. Stonekeeper found out about it and banished the old yeti from the village and the old yeti shortly passed away during his exile. Stonekeeper tells Migo that Feshikha is the baby smallfoot the old yeti gave the potion to; thus, making Migo realize the blue glow in the distance near the Yak Shack, the blue static shock in the cave and the brief flash of blue light from her eyes he caught of a glimpse of the other night was real. Stonekeeper considers her dangerous to the village despite that she was a child so after the old yeti's passing, he secretly wrote a new stone about "the baby smallfoot with glowing blue eyes" saying if he should ever happen upon the baby smallfoot someday which was today, he will keep Feshikha from ever returning to the smallfoot village including her family below the clouds. He thanks Migo for unknowingly finding and bringing him the baby smallfoot with glowing blue eyes after 10 long years of not knowing what she looked like or where she lived because he was secretly looking for her all this time. Stonekeeper also reveals the clouds are created from a secret steam machine to keep humans from looking up and yetis from looking down as curiosity is a stronger fear than fear itself and not let humans commit a second genocide. Stonekeeper convinces Migo that his friends, his father, and Meechee are all in danger so he wants Migo to lie to the village about the smallfoots to protect the village. Migo is so depressed and sad on an impulse decision he is about to make out of fear.

In Meechee's room, Feshikha draws on Meechee's wall pictures depicting her life about her family, Danni, Kopisha and her village. Meechee asks Feshikha if her family is rare talking smallfoots just like her but Feshikha tells her that she doesn't really know but they don't know about her powers. But Meechee tells her that either way, she and the S.E.S want to meet Danni, Kopisha and her family someday including Chimini. Meechee surprises Feshikha with a present of a little gemstone necklace that Meechee made just for her, declaring Feshikha as her "smallfoot best friend". Feshikha expresses that she loves it and will treasure it always and both hug. Percy is drawing pictures about his world on Meechee's wall as he confesses, he only cared about how many people watched his show and how popular he was when he remembered that animals were his true passion and thanks Feshikha for still believing in him. He shows Meechee and Feshikha a drawing of a lion and he projects a real lion on Meechee's wall from his smartphone as Meechee is curious about the little device. Percy and Feshikha are put on Meechee's bed Meechee asks Feshikha to demonstrate her powers. Feshikha proudly accepts and she creates some clouds and creates rain as Percy and Meechee watch in awe. Meechee asks for more so Feshikha tries something different and created some pink orchard flowers in one of Meechee's pots. Feshikha discovered she can control nature without the color blue so she grew colorful flowers then added some blue glowing orbs to touch up her room making it nature-like. Feshikha feeling happy being herself decided to take a little break so they play 'candy crush' with Meechee on Percy's smartphone projected on the wall of Percy's drawings as Migo enters the room. But Feshikha starts to notice that Percy was colder, his breathing was off and started turning pale. Feshikha realized that humans cannot survive high altitude but to her surprise, she was not experiencing the same symptoms, still breathing normally and not feeling as horribly cold as Percy was thus realizing the glowing blue eyes was not just her powers or her newly discovered nature control, but was a new power from the same potion she drank that's taking effect which is protecting Feshikha from the high altitude. Migo looks at Feshikha's glowing blue eyes in shock, the plants she grew around Meechee's room, and the drawings on Meechee's wall thus confirming the Stonekeeper's truth about Feshikha. Feshikha tells Percy to hang on as she puts her hand on his forehead, unexpectedly releasing a blue glow into his head, to her and both yeti's confusion as its relieved Percy of his symptoms but was still very weak. Feshikha tells Meechee that Percy is experiencing high altitude sickness which humans get from being too high up from ground level without oxygen and tells Meechee that she needs to take her and Percy home right now or he'll die. But Migo takes Percy from the bed and refuses after looking at the drawings and Feshikha's glowing eyes, which Feshikha is shocked to hear Migo refusing to take them home. Migo tries to grab Feshikha but she uses her blue telekinesis to move Meechee's belongings and little blue force fields in front of him blocking his grabs and she runs to Meechee and lets her grab her and hides Feshikha behind her back to protect her from Migo. Meechee demanded to know why he was doing this to them until he tells her to stop asking questions. Both girls realize something was up when she hears Meechee's older brother Thorp gathering everyone for an announcement from Migo and Stonekeeper. Meechee asks what's going and Migo tells her to stop asking questions and starts to head outside and tells Meechee that she can't protect Feshikha for long to Feshikha's horror hearing him say that. Feshikha tells Meechee she is scared but Meechee assures her that she will protect her no matter what happens.

Meechee heads outside hiding Feshikha behind her back. Migo says to all the yetis that he was wrong about the smallfoots and that Feshikha and Percy are a new breed of hairless yaks he found in a cave in the clouds. Stonekeeper tells everyone to stop asking questions and everything in the stones is true. Feshikha is horrified as Gwangi comes up and tells the village that Migo is lying and that there is a machine below them. Migo quickly says he's joking and he is crazy and calls the S.E.S "weirdo's" which greatly offends Gwangi and the others. Feshikha comes out of hiding from Meechee with her eyes still glowing blue to everyone's surprise and announced in front of the whole village about Migo kidnapping her and the deal that she and Migo made about taking her and Percy back to her village to her family below the clouds which everyone gasps, even Migo's father Dorgle. Migo betrays Feshikha by denying the promise, there is no village and tells her to stop talking to Feshikha's horror with a tear running down her face as she is backing away from the yetis in fear. Stonekeeper tells her to come with him quietly as she notices that he is holding a stone with an image of a small human with blue glowing eyes, realizing Stonekeeper knew something about the blue potion she drank as a toddler and obtained her powers and another power she never knew about. So, she angrily tells Stonekeeper that he knows where her powers came from and demanded answers but he denies her claims. As Gwangi angrily leaves Migo with Kolka and Fleem, Feshikha sees Percy taken away by Stonekeeper and gives him to Thorp and is put in an icebox and sends Thorp to seize her. Realizing what they were going to do to her, Feshikha angrily clutches her hand with blue bolts crackling, thus scaring Thorp away from her. Then Feshikha jumps down the stairs, runs a few feet, turns around and retaliates by telling Migo that she never should've taken pity on him, he is not her friend and he and Stonekeeper are lying, heartless monsters. Feshikha uses her blue powers to create blue flames and wind and creates a blue fog explosion without hurting anyone as she learned the other day. The blue fog lifts and Feshikha is gone, because she is secretly running away from the yeti village and used a whirlwind to lift herself outside the entrance and disappears in the distance with tears running down her face, which Meechee gets a glimpse of. Gwangi, Kolka and Fleem look where Meechee was looking at Feshikha running away as they are relieved to see her unharmed but Gwangi feared she wouldn't last the night out there alone. The yetis look at the spot she stood in sympathy (for they all grew to love her for her kindness and wisdom even Dorgle grows worried for her) as Gwangi, Kolka and Fleem decide to abandon Migo for his betrayal, leave the village to go find and help Feshikha. Meechee hopes they will find Feshikha before she gets hurt or even worse die, and Stonekeeper banishes Meechee to her room. Thorp was about to go find and capture Feshikha but Stonekeeper stops him and tells her to let her go, the mountain wilderness will kill her or make her return to the village saying that he'll let her choose to die out there alone or come back to surrender herself just to keep the village safe. Meechee grows horribly worried for Feshikha and hopes the S.E.S will find her in time as she walks into the palace very angry with Migo. Migo feels horribly guilty for his actions, as he grows worried about Percy ill and imprisoned and Feshikha being all alone outside the village with no chance of surviving.

That evening before the sun was completely gone, Feshikha is trying to get as far away as she could away from the yeti village out in the wilderness in the whirlwind that carried up and down snow hills. Feshikha felt it was safe enough to let out her tears of Migo's betrayal of breaking his promise and that her life was now in danger. Then she remembered the way to the stone ledge on the ice cliff she saw from earlier and started her way there. After landing safely on the ground, she reaches the stone ledge where the clouds surrounded the mountain but desperately tries to find a safe way down since she doesn't know how Migo got down the mountain or how far it was to her home. Feeling like she's trapped on the mountain and will never get home, she sits down by the stone ledge and breaks down crying, missing her family, friends and home. Feshikha remembers her final moments with her mother before she left for the Yak Shack, now regretting her decision to leave home in the first place.

After some time passed, Feshikha barely hears a sound of someone calling her name several times in the distance. She feared the yetis were picking up her trail and tries to find somewhere to hide. Then Feshikha sees a rope tied to a rock and saw it hang over the ice cliff. Feshikha decided to try to climb down using the rope so she hangs on the rope and starts to slide down into the clouds but reached the harness at end of the rope and wasn't even long enough to reach the bottom of the mountain. Feshikha drops on the harness, but was out of options and wasn't sure to do next since she is out of breath and her heart was pounding faster than normal. Then she hears three familiar voices calling her name, coming closer above her and tries to stay very quiet as possible despite feeling exhausted from running and sliding down the rope into the clouds for a little girl like her. A familiar female voice calls from above, asking her if she's down there. Then Feshikha looks up, but realizes too late the yetis caught a brief blue light from her eyes in the clouds and hears a familiar deep male voice calling her to hang on tight and feels something pulling her back up the mountain, out of the clouds. She is barely holding on for her life as she looked up to see Gwangi's big arms pulling her up towards him. He pulls Feshikha up to safety as she lets go at the last moment out of exhaustion; but luckily Gwangi catches her in his hands as she fell unconscious. Desperate to save her, he tries to warm her up with a few breaths and pressed her into his soft fur. Kolka hears someone coming in the distance and Gwangi tells them they need to get her out of here now. Feshikha attempts to wake up until darkness fell on her as Gwangi clutched her into his hand and was being taken away once again. The three yetis take Feshikha and run away just in time to a hidden area on the mountain to hide her from an approaching Thorp riding on his mammoth, who was sent by Stonekeeper to find and capture Feshikha alive and bring her back to the village. After Thorp leaves, Kolka sets up camp, Fleem kept a look out making sure Thorp didn't come back and Gwangi keeping Feshikha warm and hidden in his hands.

That night, Feshikha slowly starts to open her eyes, feeling warm in front of a big campfire the yetis made just for her. Feshikha coughs as she wakes up and looked around to find herself in Gwangi's hand as she sees Kolka and Fleem sitting around the fire in a different part of the mountain, all of them heartbroken as she was. They are relieved to see her awake as Feshikha weakly tries to stand up but Gwangi stops her and tells her to rest. Feshikha is surprised and touched that they came for her, then she asks them why they saved her. Gwangi tells her they were so worried about her and Meechee pointed her out to them the direction she was running. So, they followed her and made sure she was safe from harm, which he tells her that she was lucky that they found her in time before she collapsed and fell to her death. Kolka crawls closer to Gwangi and Feshikha and tells her she is happy that she's alive and tells her not to try to go down the mountain by herself again, because it almost got her killed. Fleem tells her it would've been ugly as Gwangi and Kolka scold him, Fleem then says that she's a brave, reckless little squirt he'll give her that.

Feshikha couldn't help but break down crying in front of her friends asking why Migo betrayed her and lied to the village; she did no harm to him or anyone. They tell her they don't know but Gwangi suspects that Stonekeeper is covering something up and possibly thinks that Feshikha may be a threat to him and their village and Stonekeeper is trying to keep yetis from finding smallfoots with some machine and that he knows something about Feshikha's glowing blue eyes and powers and why she is not feeling sick or cold which were still glowing. Feshikha asks her friends if they think she is a monster but Gwangi brings her up to him and firmly tells hers to never call herself that word again for he assures her that she is no monster and makes her promise him never to call herself that again which she does after seeing a serious look on his face as she remembered that he doesn't like being called crazy. Feshikha confesses that she never asked for any of all that has happened to her: being cursed as a baby, being stolen from her family and now fears she will never see her family or Danni again. Kolka asks who Danni is and Feshikha tells them that he is her only friend in her village since she and Danni are outcasts just like the S.E.S. are in their village and Danni is who she plays and hangs out with, talks with and help animals in need with and even helped her discover her blue powers and how to control them as younger kids. Fleem asks Feshikha about her family and she tells them that she has an older brother Taral and a younger sister Chimini. Then she tells them about her stern father Dhonu and her loving mother Bilhana and that she and her mother had a heartwarming conversation before Feshikha's disappearance and confessed she wished she never left home because her curiosity got the best of her and cries even more. Gwangi picks her up and hugs her gently in his arms and chest as Feshikha is crying. Kolka joins in and tells her they will always be there for her. Fleem reluctantly joins since he couldn't help but feel so bad for her. Feshikha asks them if they're going to go back to the village. But Gwangi and Kolka tell her they're not going back; they're staying with her for two reasons. One: the Stonekeeper will question them and face exile; Two: they are her friends and will never abandon her like Migo did. Feshikha is moved as she was convinced that they really are her friends but she starts to get sleepy. So Kolka and Fleem lay down to sleep while Gwangi lets her sleep in the fur of his big arms and chest as he laid against a rock to sleep. Feshikha, still in tears sings herself to sleep as Gwangi petted her gently until she was sound asleep feeling safe and warm in his fur.

That morning before the sun was up, Feshikha wakes up under Gwangi's hand on his chest while Gwangi, Kolka and Fleem were still sleeping. Feshikha sits up on Gwangi's chest and looks at the campfire, which went out overnight. She thought of Percy who was still in trouble and she knew she had to do something or he will die. So, she decided that she was done being scared and done running away from trouble and it was time to be brave with an angry yet determined look on her face; planning a brave yet stupid decision to go back and rescue Percy. So Feshikha quietly sneaks off of Gwangi, creates another whirlwind and flies back to the yeti village. She lands past entrance and quietly sneaks past the yeti houses and shops until she hears a crunch in the snow. Feshikha gasped then quickly turns around to see Soozie expressing her happiness to see her alive. Feshikha tries to quietly tell Soozie that she's just here to rescue her friend and tells her to go home and not say anything to anyone. But Soozie hugs Feshikha as she figures out that Soozie wants to help her so she reluctantly agrees to let her tag along as long as Soozie can keep quiet. So, they both sneak up to the ice palace then Soozie helps Feshikha up the stairs and arrive at the large thick ice door. Feshikha uses her blue flamethrower attack to create a hole to get inside, and then she whispers to Soozie to wait outside for her. If anything goes wrong, she will bring Percy out to Soozie and have her take him to hide in case she gets caught, which Soozie nods in agreement.

She looks around making sure the coast was clear and walks into the palace. As she walked, she looks at all the yeti statues with stone robes just like Stonekeeper feeling a little scared, but shut that fear out remembering that she had to be brave. Then she sees Thorp sitting by a statue asleep, snoring loudly and guarding Percy in the icebox and hides behind a statue. Percy wakes up to see Feshikha but she gestures him to be quiet and he quickly pretends to be asleep knowing what she was going to do. Feshikha quietly sneaks behind the statue and Thorp and was ready to save Percy. She uses her telekinesis to unlock the lid and lift it off the top and gently set it down on the ground. Then she uses telekinesis again to gently lift Percy up and out of the box and bring him down to her to her hiding spot. Feshikha tearfully embraces Percy and warms him up as he quietly gives her his happiness to see her and gratitude for coming back for him. She apologizes for leaving him and regrets making the deal and she never should've trusted Migo. But Percy assures her that it wasn't her fault at all, they were going to imprison her too so she did what she had to do. But he figured that she would return and found out what her powers can really do and is forever grateful to her for coming back at the right time and told her that she really is a "spunky kid with integrity". Percy also tells Feshikha that the blue glow she accidentally put in his head the other day did something to protect him from the cold and high altitude through the night and that she technically was protecting him the whole time they were separated. She smiles and tells him that she's not leaving without him for they started this adventure together and they're going to finish it together with Percy agreeing with her but starts getting cold. Then she heals Percy again with some warmth and oxygen in his system. Feshikha helps Percy on his feet and holds him on her shoulders and Percy says that she's definitely earned her place on the show or even better, be a superhero. Feshikha lightly giggles at the thought of being a superhero then tells him that she doesn't care about being on TV or fame, because nothing was more important to her than their friendship.

But now was not the time to celebrate, for they still had to get out of the palace and out of the village. So Feshikha holding Percy quietly sneaks behind the statues away from Thorp heading for the hole in the door where Soozie was happily waiting for them. Suddenly, Thorp wakes up and sees the box was empty and realizes the smallfoot was gone. He looks to see Feshikha and Percy running towards the door and he gets up and goes after them. Feshikha turned around and gasped, Percy tells her to run and save herself, but Feshikha tells him that she's done being scared and running away because has to protect something, which was him. She tell him that she'll see him outside and used telekinesis to push Percy through the hole outside to Soozie and she stood her ground ready to fight as Soozie took Percy hid away from the door on the stairs, peaking at Feshikha. Feshikha warned Thorp that she doesn't want to fight him but she will if she has to. Ignoring her warning, Thorp tries to grab Feshikha but she uses blue electric attack to shock his hand this time. Then she lets him chase her around the statues until she was out of sight. Thorp looks all around for her until he hears her voice whispering "Hey! You looking for me?" Then he looks up to see her on his head. He gets ready to crush her with his fist until she jumps off sliding down the staff of a statue at the last minute causing him to hit himself on the head and he gets dizzy. Then she freezes his feet to the ground in ice causing him to fall on his butt against the statue by the icebox. Then she freezes his hands on the statue and finishes him off by freezing his mouth so he couldn't call for help. Feshikha climbs on his knee and bravely tells him that she warned him but still she doesn't want to hurt him or anyone but tells him to give a message to Stonekeeper and Migo "If you ever come near me or my friend again, you are going to answer to me just like Thorp." Meechee enters and grabs Feshikha and tells Thorp that he has anger issues because of a "father complex" which meant he never got enough hugs as a kid from Dad. Meechee tells her that she saw the battle and she is so proud of her. Feshikha tells Meechee that she'll take Percy down the mountain, but Meechee insists that she will take them home herself, for she's had enough of her Dad and Migo's lies. So, they quickly head in Meechee's room and Meechee grabs their backpacks and sleeping bags as Feshikha used telekinesis to draw a yeti carrying two humans down the mountain symbolizing them going home on her wall. So Meechee carries Feshikha on her shoulder downstairs, quietly opens the door and grabs Percy from Soozie on the stairs (who was filming the battle the whole time) and puts him in his sleeping bag to keep him warm and carries him in her arms. Feshikha gives Soozie her gratitude for her help and rewards her with a big beautiful big beautiful pink camellia flower she grows from her hands and gives it to Soozie then she quietly heads for home. Meechee quietly closes the door while Feshikha sat on her shoulder, feeling proud of herself and happy, knowing she saved her friend and they were going home at last with Meechee's help.

Meechee starts her way to Feshikha's village by heading to the ice cliffs and decides to jump down like Migo fell down last time, but Feshikha is terrified at the idea. Meechee assures her that she'll keep her promise to protect her and Percy and they won't die. Feshikha trusts Meechee since there was no other option at this point. Meechee runs and jumps off the cliff and they all fall a long way down to the bottom into the deep snow like a pillow. Feshikha lifts a force field around her and Percy and uses a whirlwind to lift herself and Percy out of the snow but he was still very weak. Meechee puts Percy in his sleeping bag in her arms and puts Feshikha on her shoulder and they both start their way to the village telling Percy he's almost home. Meechee looks at the forest and mountains in awe, then she asks Feshikha where she lives. Feshikha tells Meechee to head in a direction and Meechee starts walking to Feshikha's village. Later, Meechee arrives in Feshikha's village to her house. But to their surprise, no one was around. Meechee puts Feshikha and Percy on the metal balcony and she enters her room putting her backpack and sleeping bag by her telescope and searches her house to find her family but no one was home. Feshikha comes back outside on the balcony and tells Meechee that she'll wait in her house for her family to come home assuming the entire village went out looking for her. But Meechee wants to stay to make sure someone comes home because she didn't feel comfortable leaving Feshikha alone. As they waited, Feshikha tells Meechee that she'll never forget her and confessed that she and Percy will never go back to the yeti village because of what happened yesterday, which Meechee didn't blame her. So Meechee promises Feshikha that she will come to see her every once in a while, after sunset, which Feshikha liked the idea.

Suddenly, Kopisha arrives and greets Meechee and Feshikha. Feshikha is happy to see Kopisha and introduces her to Meechee. Feshikha comes down the stairs and gives Kopisha a hug. Kopisha admits she knew about the yeti's existence and can hear them talk too since she is the shaman woman to Feshikha's shock. Kopisha thanks Meechee for bringing Feshikha and Percy home safely. Meechee says goodbye to Feshikha and tells her that she will see her later and proceeds to the city to drop off Percy next. Feshikha asks Kopisha where everybody is and Kopisha answers by telling her that they were gone out looking for her but they all should be back by nightfall. Kopisha offers Feshikha to stay with her until her family returns, which she accepts. So, they both walk back to her house and Feshikha settles in nicely, finally relieved to be away from the yeti village and safe from the wrath of Stonekeeper. Kopisha notices Feshikha is upset about something and asks Feshikha to tell her everything about her experience with the yetis. Feshikha tells Kopisha everything from her kidnapping, the S.E.S., discovery of nature/magic/Aerial Adaption, Migo's betrayal, escape and saving Percy. Kopisha was impressed yet feels bad for Feshikha when Migo betrayed her and Percy and broke his promise causing her to run away and get lost on the mountain; but it was a relief to her that she had friends looking out for her. Kopisha was even impressed how she bravely went back to save her friend and took on a yeti without killing him as she taught her well to be better than hurting anyone. Feshikha wants answers from Migo that Stonekeeper won't give her but he wouldn't tell her. Kopisha tells her to not think about it anymore, she is home now and everything will be back to normal when her family returns home with a wonderful surprise waiting for them. She gives Feshikha a hot cup of tea, drinks it and dozes off to sleep on her couch as Kopisha puts a blanket on her and sends Jadu to find some gooseberries to make some medicine with.

Later that day, Kopisha is keeping the fire in her fireplace going while Feshikha is napping on her couch until she hears someone knocking at the door. Kopisha answers the door, comes outside and sees Jadu (looking like he was hugged too tight) with the gooseberries returns and begs to her not to get mad, but "they" made him lead them to Feshikha. To Kopisha's surprise, she looks up to see Migo, Gwangi and Kolka are outside her home. After a pause of silence, Kopisha tells them that this was not the time and place for yetis and she must ask them to leave. Migo asks Kopisha to hear him out, he asks for Feshikha because he needs to speak to her. Recognizing Migo from the story, Kopisha tells him that she won't let him because she knows what he did to her and lied to his village. Migo realizes Kopisha knows about his actions and feels guilty. But he tells her he knows what he did was wrong but she needs to hear him out. Kopisha tells Migo that Feshikha and Percy are home now, no thanks to him and to leave her alone. Migo tells Kopisha he heard about Feshikha's heroic deed and he is impressed, but the real reason he's here is because he's looking for Meechee and it was his entire fault. He needs to find Meechee and he needs Feshikha to come with him and find her since she was able to save Percy, she can save Meechee too.

After some hesitation, Kopisha tells him to wait for a moment and closes the door. Kopisha wakes Feshikha and tells her she has visitors. Feshikha asked if her family returned but Kopisha tells her they haven't, but she has three visitors. Feshikha asks who is here and Kopisha reluctantly tells her it was her three yeti friends, to Feshikha's shock that they've come down from the mountain. Feshikha asks what they want and Kopisha tells her that Migo wants to talk to her and he needs her help. Feshikha gets up, walks to the door and says in an angry tone "Go away, Migo" and then she lays back on the couch, pulls the blanket over herself; still very angry for his betrayal as Kopisha watched in sympathy for her. Kolka and Gwangi gesture Migo to apologize to Feshikha. Migo kneels down, opens a window and tells her that he is so sorry for what he did and didn't mean what he said to her. He explained that he let fear stop him from doing what he should've done the other day. He is impressed with how she rescued her friend and defeated Thorp single-handedly. But Meechee has never come back home and Feshikha knows the land better than he does and needs to find Meechee before someone else does but he can't do it without her. Migo admits he was a horrible friend and he really hurt her bad and that she was the best thing to happen to him and the yetis and that she is not what he was convinced she was and she has every right to hate him. He is not asking for her forgiveness, but he really needs her help before something bad happens to Meechee and promises her that he'll explain everything after they find Meechee and admitted she was right, he really was a lying, heartless monster to her. His father encouraged him to go find her and Stonekeeper regretted his actions and that he needs her help to find Meechee promising her he will leave her alone afterwards.

Feshikha laying down on the couch thought of his words, debating if she should forgive Migo or not; yet she suspected that Stonekeeper told Migo something about her powers she wants to find out. Kopisha touched by Migo's apology, opens the door and tells them that Feshikha is unsure if she should help or not since he took her away once until Meechee brought her home. Gwangi and Kolka tell her they will talk to Feshikha because they saved her life and she'll listen to them. Kopisha tells Feshikha that the other two yetis want to talk to her. Feshikha reluctantly agrees, so Kopisha tells Gwangi and Kolka to come around to the back and tells Migo to stay where he is, which he agrees to. Gwangi and Kolka walk away from Migo to the back of the house as Feshikha comes outside to her friends. Gwangi picks up Feshikha, spins her around and gives her a hug, then scolds her for sneaking off earlier yet he was still happy that she's safe. He tells her that they're amazed with her heroic rescue they heard from Migo and that Thorp got his butt kicked by a smallfoot; even Kolka was impressed at Feshikha's bravery. Feshikha felt proud of herself, but then realizes Fleem wasn't with them so she asks them where he was. Gwangi tells her that he was a no-show, so Feshikha says that he's lame; which he agrees and they both fist bump. Feshikha asks why they're here and helping Migo after he said all those mean things about them the other day. Gwangi tells her that they're still mad at Migo, but decided to help anyway for Meechee. Kolka hugs her and then tells her that she doesn't have to forgive him but she could do it for her, Meechee and Gwangi as Meechee was the one who pointed Feshikha out to them during her escape and sent them to help her, then she puts her back down. Feshikha thought about Meechee looking at the necklace she made for her as she is happy that her plan worked that she saved Percy and got home safely but realized if the people in the city see Meechee, they will think she is a monster and try to kill her or have her captured and locked in a cage. Feshikha couldn't bear the thought of that; so, she thought it was time to repay Meechee, Gwangi and Kolka for all they've done for her. So, she turns to Kopisha as she is standing with her coat, scarf and mittens hinting her what to do. Feshikha says to herself that she must be out of her mind and takes her clothes and puts them on and agrees to go with them saying that her family will have to wait for a little longer. They walk back the front where Migo is waiting for an answer. Feshikha says she will help him but she explained that she is only doing it for Meechee, Gwangi and Kolka not for Migo; which Migo agrees with and warmly thanks her. Then Kopisha gives Feshikha a little glowing vial and tells Feshikha it contains the Zoolingualism power and to give to a special someone that she feels will need it to help her, which Feshikha unsure about but agrees with anyway. Kopisha whispers to Feshikha that she hopes she finds the answers she needs to know. Then Feshikha is placed on Gwangi's shoulder once again as Kopisha tells the yetis to take good care of her and bring her home safely, which they promise they will and start their way to the Yak Shack to start looking for Meechee.

That night, the three yetis and Feshikha arrive at the Yak Shack, as they searching the area for Meechee. Migo sends Feshikha into the Yak Shack to ask anyone if they saw anything out of the ordinary. So, she runs into the Yak Shack and is relieved to be among humans for the first time in a few days. She walks over by the bar and overhears two men talking about something big they think they saw headed into the city, which worries Feshikha. As she walks out of the front door, she hears a familiar voice calling her name as she turns around to see Danni several feet from her. They both run and embrace each other, so happy and reunite. Feshikha asks Danni what he was doing at the Yak Shack and he tells her he was looking for her since yesterday when he heard about her disappearance and was searching the Yak Shack area, then got hungry and grabbed a quick bite to eat and gives his leftovers for Feshikha to eat as she hasn't had human food in 2 days trying to digest yeti food such as rock fruits and snow pops. Danni tells her that her family is heartbroken, especially her father who regretted his words he said to her the following night. Then tells her of the video of her and Percy with Migo went viral and she is now an Internet celebrity. That surprises Feshikha as he knows about the yeti who kidnapped her and wants to pick out which of their videos, they want to post to boost their popularity when they get home. Feshikha tells him not right now as she tells him she's on a secret mission. Danni realizes Feshikha's hiding something and asks her about it; so, she makes him promise not to freak out when she introduces him to "new friends", which he complies. As they walked away from the Yak Shack, Feshikha remembered the vial of potion Kopisha gave her and asked Danni if he would like to talk to her friends. Danni is confused but Feshikha explained that it would give him the power to hear animals talk. Danni begins to think her new friends aren't human so he agrees and she gives him the vial and he drinks the potion. As they draw nearer, Feshikha also makes him promise her that he won't scream or run away. Danni starts to feel nervous about her friends but he agrees anyway.

So Feshikha takes Danni to her friends Kolka and Gwangi behind some pine trees. Danni is shocked to see real yetis as she tells him to wait there and she runs up to them. Gwangi picks her up and she tells them what she found out. Feshikha asked where Migo was and Kolka tells her he went searching another area and should be back soon. Danni could hear the yetis talk and watches them smiling at Feshikha and they are very fond of her; making Danni realize the yetis really meant no harm. Danni slowly approaches the two yetis and are both shocked to see another young smallfoot. Feshikha assures Kolka and Gwangi that Danni is the boy she told them about the other night and she introduces Danni to them to their relief. Then Danni tells Feshikha that whatever he drank was working and both yetis are shocked to hear Danni talk. Kolka takes an instant liking to Danni and picks him up and hugs him as she was told about him to Danni's confusion as Feshikha laughs. Gwangi puts Feshikha on his shoulder, then grabs Danni and hugs him against his cheek just like with Feshikha the other day and tells him that any friend of his "small fry" is a friend of theirs. Migo approaches the group and is shocked to see another smallfoot as Danni recognizes the yeti from the viral video and realizes he was the yeti who kidnapped his best friend that night. Kolka takes Danni from Gwangi as Migo reminds Feshikha that they have to find Meechee but Feshikha angrily tells him that she knows and they are bringing Danni to help to which Danni agrees and points out fireworks firing in the sky and realize Meechee was nearby in the city.

They enter the city and see Meechee surrounded by police officers as they were trying to bring down Meechee with nets and hooks. Feshikha comes up with an idea and sends the yetis to hide in the Yeti Museum while she and Danni run through the city to find Meechee and lure her to the museum. Feshikha explains to Danni everything that has happened along the way including Migo's betrayal, the rescuing of Percy plus battling Thorp and her discovery of her nature/magic/aerial adaption which she shows him by taking off her coat in the cold and quickly grew some flowers as to prove it to his shock but they continue to Meechee to carry out the plan. Meechee hears a whistling sound and turns to see Feshikha and Danni getting her attention with Feshikha's blue flames circling above them. Meechee is happy to see Feshikha so she heads towards them and grabs her and Danni and runs through the city with police cars chasing them. Feshikha tells Meechee to turn at a corner then both kids shout out "mystical creature," until Meechee is grabbed by Migo and is pulled into the back entrance of the Yeti Museum. Meechee is so happy to see Kolka and Gwangi and thanks them. Meechee looks at Danni, then she remembered Feshikha telling her about him the other day so she thanks him for coming to help her to Danni's shock that Meechee knew his name. Feshikha explained to Danni that she told the yetis about him and introduces him to Meechee. Then she gives Danni back to Kolka as Feshikha puts her winter coat back on and her eyes fade back to normal proving her point to Danni to his shock as he grabs his phone and types her newly discovered abilities on his list. Meechee thanks Feshikha for coming and saving her from the smallfoots, then Meechee tells Feshikha that the blue glow came out of Percy's head and he was revived after she dropped him off. Feshikha realized she can pass on a protective power to any human up high altitude to protect them including Percy and Danni. Feshikha tells Meechee she is returning the favor by helping her and the others escape the city and back to the mountain. Meechee tells her that she will never let her out of her sight again and give each other a big hug. During that moment, Kolka gives Danni another big hug to Danni's displeasure as Feshikha laughs at Danni again.

Meechee holds Feshikha in her hand and asked why the smallfoots turned on her until Migo comes out of the shadows and explained that they're terrible creatures. Feshikha and Danni are offended as Kolka gives Danni to Gwangi as she goes to keep a lookout through a window. Meechee is very angry with Migo and tells him to stay away from Feshikha and Danni as Meechee covers Feshikha with her hand and Gwangi covers Danni with his hand protecting them. Migo explained he said what he said to protect Meechee as she argued that he did by lying, as he pointed to her that she has been lying to her Dad as the secret leader of the S.E.S. Migo even pointed out that Feshikha has been lying to her family about her powers for 10 years. Feshikha demanded Migo to stop playing games and unless she gets answers about her powers and his betrayal, he's on his own. Migo hesitated but he remembered that he indeed promised her that he would explain everything after they found Meechee. So, he gives in and told her that he was protecting Meechee from the humans and pointed at the pictures of humans hunting and killing yetis on a wall. Migo reveals that it was what Stonekeeper showed him and it was why he lied, calling them monsters to Feshikha and Danni's horror that their kind hunted and killed yetis a long time ago. Then Migo tells Feshikha the story of her encounter with the old yeti 10 years ago giving her the blue potion from a blue potion that gave her the Blue Powers, Nature control and Aerial Adaption that came from ancient Yeti Magic that Stonekeeper tried to take away but failed so he banished the old yeti and the yeti died afterwards. Feshikha asked Migo why the old yeti gave her the blue potion but Migo told her that he really doesn't know but his guess was for some sort of experiment. Meechee remembered the old yeti as a child and explained he was the reason they started the S.E.S because he opened their eyes about asking questions and knowledge since he wanted to make a difference in the yeti village which made Migo realize that the old yeti wasn't just experimenting but tried to make a new better life for the yetis. Migo, Meechee and Feshikha look at a painting of a yeti attacking humans and Meechee realizes that it was not true; humans think yetis are monsters.

Feshikha and Danni are fearfully shocked that they learned the truth of what humans really think of yetis and she held her head in shame, regretting ever being afraid of yetis as Danni sitting in Gwangi's hand also regrets thinking of yetis as monsters. Meechee asks Feshikha if she and Danni knew about it; Feshikha sadly admits she did know that yetis were regarded as monsters, mythical creatures and feared too and so did she and had a fear of them as a toddler. But since she and Percy spent time with yetis, she learned that all the scary stories about yetis were wrong and grew to love yetis and wanted to thank the old yeti that gave her the blue potion to discover the yetis true nature along with her animal communication power she was born with, thus realizing that this was why the old yeti chose her to give her the Yeti Magic to have a smallfoot communicate with the yetis and survive their environment. Meechee is touched and assures her that they are still friends no matter what and agrees with Feshikha on why the old yeti chose her, which makes Feshikha feel a little better. Danni feels horrible for the yetis and tells Feshikha and the yetis that he wishes they could undo the past but no one can so they can't change what humans in the past did before, but he and Feshikha can change what they do next. Knowing Danni is right, Feshikha keeps her promise to help the yetis escape back to the mountain no matter what the cost.

Flashing lights flickered through the windows as police cars were arriving. Meechee asked that aside from Feshikha and Danni, if they really all bad. Migo looks at his toe wound admitting he didn't know until Feshikha points that there are both good and bad humans but Migo says they can't wait around and find out. The police try to break open the museum doors as Feshikha and Danni are afraid until Migo grabs Feshikha from Meechee and Kolka grabs Danni from Gwangi. Danni tells Gwangi to break down the wall and Migo tells Feshikha to get them out of here. Feshikha says that she will and get them as far as the outskirts of the city, only then she and Danni will have to leave and go home which Migo consents. So, they break out of the museum and the four yetis with Migo carrying Feshikha to guide them through the city and Kolka carrying Danni as they run through the streets while Feshikha uses her powers to move objects out of their way and create diversions for the police cars in a Pac-man-like reference. Gwangi cuts the power in the city allowing the yetis to climb the buildings and leap from building to building up towards the mountain. Percy and Brenda drive up on a snowmobile to find the yetis as Percy catches a glimpse of the yetis jumping from above them and carrying the children with a flash of Feshikha's blue glowing eyes with them. Brenda learns about Feshikha's powers at first glance. Percy takes the snowmobile, leaving Brenda behind and follows them to the outskirts of the city promising to save the yetis and Feshikha's life because she saved his.

They all head for the mountain as a helicopter ambushes them and Meechee, Gwangi, Kolka and Danni hide behind a rock. Migo was trapped in the lights holding Feshikha in his fist. He covers her with his other hand as her eyes were glowing until Stonekeeper arrives and throws all his stones from his robe at the helicopter causing the helicopter to crash and the pilot falls out defeated but unharmed. Meechee is happy to see her father and he admits he finally listened and both reconcile and hug. Feshikha is put down on the ground is happy to see them make amends; but remains distrustful of Stonekeeper and feared he was angry at her for saving her friend and defeating his son. Danni runs up to her asking about him and she tells him that he's the yeti who tried to imprison her and Percy, which convinces Danni that Stonekeeper can't be trusted. So Feshikha tells Migo they can go now as she and Danni decide to head for home thinking, they did their part. Danni suspects Feshikha is afraid of something but she tells him that she's fine, hiding the fact that she's afraid of going back to the yeti village and putting Danni in danger. So, she is determined to keep Danni from suffering the same fate as Percy almost did by leaving the yetis and going home.

As they walk down to the fallen stones by the helicopter crash, Feshikha and Danni come across the stone with smallfoot with glowing eyes as Danni tells her it kind of looked like her. Feshikha explained that Stonekeeper thinks she's a threat to him and the yeti village and tried to keep her from returning home. Out of anger, she destroys the stone of the smallfoot with the glowing blue eyes then destroys the other stones with her Earth Manipulation. She tells Danni they were laws of lies written in stones the yetis lived upon and never knew about to keep yetis away from humans for their safety. But she thinks that cutting themselves off from the world and living a lie was stupid and cowardly. Danni agrees and says he'd rather live with a scary and complicated truth than live a lie while Migo listens to their conversation. Feshikha admits for example that she knew if she revealed her powers to everyone, they will think of her as a monster but she'd rather live with that truth and be careful how she used them wisely than hiding herself away from everyone she loves. Migo is touched by their conversation then he realized that if her kind found out about her powers, they would regard her as a monster like they do with yetis. The other yetis were listening too as Meechee tells her Dad that Feshikha is not what he thinks she is. She is a good girl and she uses her powers for good, just as Feshikha demonstrated in the city. Stonekeeper decides to believe Meechee as he realized that Feshikha indeed saved Meechee from the city, she did not hurt Thorp and that he was wrong about her.

Suddenly, the children and the yetis see five SWAT Team snowmobiles with tranquilizer dart guns heading their way and start firing at the yetis and at Feshikha and Danni as her eyes were still glowing blue, not knowing it was a human girl. Feshikha creates blue force fields to block the darts from hitting the yetis and saves Gwangi from getting hit in the leg and Danni from getting hit in the head. Migo tells the yetis to take the children and go, they can't let the SWAT Team follow them home and discover Feshikha's powers. Feshikha decides to create a diversion despite Danni's protests, but Migo stops her and decided to run off to divert the snowmobiles away. Feshikha warns Migo they're going to capture him but Migo persists and tells her not to worry and not to use her powers, it's for her own safety. Migo also tells Feshikha and Danni to go with the other yetis and hide with them. They watch Migo run to the SWAT team and they chase Migo in the forest. Feshikha refuses to listen to Migo's warnings and is now taking matters into her own hands. She takes Danni and makes a run for it home before they come back. Meechee looks out to the forest and sees Feshikha and Danni running away, she figures out Feshikha was so desperate to go home and grows more worried for them. So, she asks her Dad what they should do. Knowing that Feshikha saved the yetis and Danni from being shot at and now were both in danger, Stonekeeper tells Gwangi and Kolka to grab the children and start running up the mountain since Feshikha won't listen. Both yetis run down and stop the children and Feshikha asks them what they're doing, they need to go now before the SWAT Team comes back. But Gwangi tells her that they hope they understand why they have to do this to the children's confusion. Feshikha realizes what they're going to do, but before she could make another whirlwind to escape, Gwangi grabs Feshikha and Kolka grabs Danni and both run up the mountain to catch up with Stonekeeper and Meechee. Feshikha is feeling frantic of going back with them and flashbacks of yesterday evening filled her head.

Several feet up the mountain, Meechee tells Gwangi to hurry up but he tells her that Feshikha won't keep still trying to get free from his hand. Stonekeeper tells Feshikha to stop using her powers and to close her glowing eyes for they will give away their location to the SWAT Team. Feshikha snaps and angrily refuses to listen or trust him as she accuses him that he wants to imprison her and thinks he will try to imprison Danni too. She also questions why he now wants to protect her, calling his previous actions including forcing Migo to lie to the village, imprisoning Percy and banishing the old yeti "unforgivable" and did what she had to do to his son because of him as Danni is listening in shock. Gwangi tries to calm Feshikha down as she is struggling to get herself free from his hand until he firmly tells her to relax, which she quickly does seeing another serious look on his face. Then he tells her to take deep breaths and she does while pulling her coat hood over her head as tears run down her face. Gwangi pulls her hood off her head and hugs her once again, asking her what's wrong. She confessed she is scared to face a second time away from her family and is afraid for Danni's life; thinking she put him in danger as Percy was in danger before. Meechee comes up to her and gives her a hug in Gwangi's arms then Danni and Kolka join in. Danni tells her that she did not put him in danger, then Meechee assures her that she knows that Feshikha is scared but they are both in good hands now, and it was just temporary until they're out of danger. Kolka reminds Feshikha that they're there for her and Danni and they're just hiding them to keep her powers from being discovered. Stonekeeper sympathizes her and admits he was wrong about them and apologizes for the way he treated her and Percy as he assures her that he won't imprison her or Danni now that he trusts them. Feshikha is having a hard time accepting his apology and even says that won't be able to see ahead of her until Danni comes up with a solution and reaches into his pocket and gives Feshikha a pair of sunglasses to cover her glowing eyes which works as Meechee wiped her tears off her face and reminds her that they're just hiding her as they continue up the mountain.

Suddenly, they all hear a cry in pain as they realize Migo was captured and they run back to see what was happening. They reach to the edge and look down the mountain to see who they think was Migo being shot down. They were all horrified as Feshikha and Danni hug each other in sadness. But it turned out to be Percy in a yeti disguise and allowed himself to get caught by the SWAT team and the press saying it was a funny joke, making them believe it was all a hoax. The real Migo returns to the group in a drunk-like state revealing Percy shot Migo with his tranquilizer gun as Feshikha realizes and tells the yetis and Danni that Percy shot Migo to keep from running and took his place of being captured thus saving the yetis and Feshikha to Stonekeeper's surprise and the S.E.S's relief. Feshikha and Danni are put down and they all watch as Percy is congratulated by Brenda and finally found his integrity and he warmly thanks Brenda and owes it all to Feshikha. Percy is arrested and sees the yetis and the children up the mountain noticing Feshikha's blue glow creating a "thumbs up" symbol above her in the distance meaning she and Danni are alive and the yetis are alright as she takes off the sunglasses as her eyes fade back to normal smiling down at him, feeling much better as she and Danni held each other. Percy deletes all the footage of the yetis except for the pictures of him and Feshikha as he treasures their friendship more than fame and he knows the yetis will keep her and Danni safe.

Migo drunkenly admits his love for Meechee and she returns her love for him; while Danni assures Stonekeeper that the drug in Migo's system will wear off on its own. With encouragement from Kolka, Danni finally has the courage to confess his feelings for Feshikha and tells her she is his glow in his life (referencing her glowing eyes and powers) and she returns her feelings by giving him a kiss on the cheek and hug, which the yetis smile at the new young couple. Feshikha and Danni think the yetis don't need them anymore so they start to head down the mountain for home, knowing they were out of danger. As they walked down, Feshikha apologizes to Danni for dragging him into this, but he tells her that she shouldn't, he is actually glad she did involve him with the yetis to her relief. As she is telling Danni of all the fun she had and showing off some new skills she learned, the yetis approach them and Feshikha asks what they're doing, they're safe now and need to go home. Migo steps forward, kneels down to her and admits to Feshikha that he was wrong about all humans and that she is a really good one because she is kind, compassionate, selfless and brave and that he and the yetis love her and the four other yetis nod in agreement. Feshikha with tears of joy in her eyes tells him he's no lying, heartless monster after all. Migo tells her not to apologize and he is so sorry for all he's done to her and put her through. Feshikha warmly smiles and finally forgives Migo as he picks her up and both give each other a hug as she kisses him on the cheek as the yetis and Danni watch with happiness as she says, "I love you too" as they rekindle their friendship. Migo brings Danni into the hug as Stonekeeper approaches Migo and Feshikha and asks her if she could help him with something. He tells her that since she convinced Danni that yetis are not monsters, he asks her to tell all humans that they are not monsters. Feshikha points out that is wasn't enough to simply tell Danni that yetis aren't monsters, she had to show him that, which Danni nodded in agreement; then he gets an idea: to make a video about the yetis at yeti village and the whole story. But Feshikha warns Danni that he won't be able to survive up the mountain and he'll get high altitude sickness just like Percy did. Then she remembered her discovery of her high-altitude protection spell so she puts a blue glow into Danni's forehead and the spell took effect so Danni can now survive high altitude and extreme cold temperatures, but only until he comes back down the mountain that the spell will wear off. So, both children agree to go back to the yeti village with the yetis as both children are each put on Migo's shoulders. Just then, Fleem finally drops down the mountain and asked if he missed anything, to the group's disappointment. Danni asks Feshikha who he is, but Feshikha says that she'll tell him along the way.

The next morning Migo gives an inspiring speech about their history about yetis and humans and apologizes for his lie and betrayal to all the yetis in the secret chamber in the ice palace in front of the mural of the history of humans attacking yetis. Danni is recording live on his phone of Feshikha sharing her story of her adventure with the yetis and Percy Patterson and showing the mural of their history and Feshikha pointed out Percy's selfless act the other night was all to protect the yetis from humans hurting them thus clearing his name and restoring his reputation. Feshikha also says that he inspired her to follow her heart to help the yetis and doesn't care if this video was viral or not just as long as she gets the message out in some way hoping to inspire someone as Percy inspired her. Thorp and Feshikha have made amends as he asks Migo if they really didn't fall out of the butt of the great sky yak; which Feshikha and Danni burst into laughter as Migo tells him that they probably didn't and will circle back to that question later while both kids stop laughing and need to continue their video. Migo says that each race think they're monsters and it wasn't going to change by the yetis hiding so they have to communicate and to figure out what they want to do and have Feshikha to help them all thanks to the old yeti and they decide to honor him. So Stonekeeper allows Migo to turn off the steam machine clearing the mountain as Danni is filming the machine being shut off.

All the yetis and the children gather outside on the ice cliffs to get a beautiful view of the Himalayas for the first time as Feshikha gives a final message saying that it was time to welcome the yetis back to the world with open arms of friendship and that yetis are friends, not monsters. Feshikha and Danni wrap up the video and run off from the yetis for some privacy. They both check Danni's phone to see their video went viral and Feshikha is now more famous and getting many offers from networks in Danni's email and voice mail account. Danni is delighted and spins Feshikha in the air admitting he could just kiss her until he realizes he said it out loud and regrets it. But Feshikha kisses his cheek again and they both share their first kiss and hug. Then they realize all the yetis were behind them, watching them happily to the kid's embarrassment as Soozie makes a mind blow gesture, Kolka saying that she's proud of Danni and Gwangi nods at them as all the yetis make a heart shape with their hands as Feshikha taught them earlier. They both laugh, as Danni and Feshikha are both picked up by Migo and Kolka and the yetis start their way down the mountain.

The yetis carrying Feshikha and Danni arrive down at the city as the blue glow in Danni's head wears off as all the humans are gathering while police arrive to barricade them until Feshikha gets worried as Stonekeeper reminds her not to use her powers which she consents. She and Danni are put down on the ground and both stand up to the police, who everyone realizes Feshikha is the girl from the new viral video and realize she was telling the truth about the yetis and her adventure. Percy arrives at her side along with Brenda to stand with the children encouraging everyone to welcome the yetis with open arms just like in the video. So, all the villagers approach the yetis and slowly start to accept them into their lives as Feshikha introduces Brenda to Meechee and the crazy pilot to Gwangi while Danni introduced a little girl to Kolka. Migo and Percy are reunited as best friends as the people start befriending all the yetis. As happy as they were to see humans and yetis united in harmony, Danni and Feshikha look around for their families but they were nowhere to be found. So, they both decide to walk back to their village until Migo stops them and asks Feshikha where she and Danni were going. Feshikha tells him both their families were not among the crowd so they're heading back to their village and Migo and the others should stay and meet more people. So, she says goodbye and walks away with Danni. Migo feels guilty until Dorgle reminds him of the deal and the importance of keeping a promise. Knowing his Dad was right, Migo walks up to the kids, picks up Feshikha in his hand tells and her that he's not going to let her do that because he'll take her home for, he has a promise to keep. Kolka approaches and picks up Danni as all the humans and yetis follow Migo to the village Feshikha and Danni live.

At the Usha house, Bilhana and Dhonu are anxiously waiting for a phone call or some sign that someone found their precious little girl until Taral runs in the living room and tells them to come outside. Dhonu's smartphone rings and it was a business call so for the first time, he ignores the call because right now his family was more important, which impresses Bilhana. So, both parents along with Taral and Chimini run outside to see the yetis and people from the city in front of their house with Migo holding Feshikha in his hand and Danni in Kolka's hand. Danni's parents Joseph and Kathryn run out to see their son among yetis as all the neighbors and villagers come out to see the commotion including Kopisha. Bilhana bravely approaches Migo as he kneels down and lowers Feshikha down to her. Both Bilhana and Feshikha smile as Bilhana lifts Feshikha off of Migo's hand and tearfully embrace. Chimini happily runs to her mother and sister and Feshikha holds her as Bilhana hugs both daughters. Taral joins in saying he knew she was alive all along; then Dhonu with tears in his eyes joins them and tells Feshikha he is so sorry for his behavior towards her and both reconcile as Danni unites with his parents. As Migo and Percy watch the Usha family hug with warm smiles, Migo puts Percy down as Bilhana looks up at Percy and reaches out her hand and pulls him into the family hug. Migo wraps his arms around the family and lifts them up in a big hug as Kolka does the same to Danni and his parents. Meechee and Gwangi join Migo in the hug and the family looks at the yetis in shock as Feshikha explained she made new friends. Kolka brings the Strider family into the Usha hug with the S.E.S. Migo puts the family and Percy down except for Bilhana, Chimini, and Feshikha standing on his hands. Bilhana gives a stern look at Migo, knowing he was the one who kidnapped her daughter. Migo bashfully says hello and asks how she's doing, but she looks at him unamused. Feshikha was about to translate but Bilhana gestures her not to. Dorgle gestures Migo to stop joking around, then Migo apologizes to Bilhana for kidnapping Feshikha; which he earns her forgiveness as she tells Migo to never let it happen again. To the yeti's surprise they heard Bilhana talk as Feshikha realizes her mother also has Zoolingualism. Feshikha asks her why she never told her and Bilhana simply replied, "You never asked," to Feshikha's disappointment. Bilhana tells her daughter and the yetis that their power runs in the family and Feshikha inherited it. Even Stonekeeper is fascinated with the family's power and takes Bilhana from Migo and places her on his hand and befriends her. To everyone's surprise, Chimini in Feshikha's arms says hello to the yetis and they could hear her too thus realizing Chimini also inherited Zoolingualism. Meechee asks Feshikha if she could hold Chimini and Feshikha tells Meechee to be gentle which she does as Chimini smiles at Meechee and hugs her. Then Gwangi holds Chimini next and hugs and calls her "smaller small fry" similar to what he calls her sister. Taral is shown that he also has Zoolingualism but was afraid to admit it until now as he is picked up and introduced to Thorp. Dhonu is grabbed and introduced to Dorgle as they both check out each other's mustaches. Migo picks up Kopisha and he apologizes for not bringing Feshikha and Danni home last night because they were attacked and also needed them to help the yetis be welcomed into all the smallfoot's lives, which Kopisha assures him that she figured something happened.

Stonekeeper takes Feshikha and Kopisha from Migo, and then encourages Feshikha to show her mother her blue powers and her glowing eyes. So, she takes off her winter jacket to reveal her glowing blue eyes as Bilhana remembers she found her daughter as a baby with once and demonstrates her blue powers by creating a circle of blue orbs and makes them disappear to Bilhana's shock. Feshikha tells her that 10 years ago when she wandered off in the forest, she met an old yeti and he gave her a blue potion that gave her the Blue Powers, Yeti Magic and Aerial Adaption power believing it was meant for all of the events that happened to her; fulfilling her destiny to unite humans and yetis in harmony. Kopisha tells Bilhana she is helping her train with her powers and how to use them wisely for good, which involved her rescuing Percy. Stonekeeper confirms Feshikha's story and tells her that he regrets banishing the yeti for his actions and Feshikha couldn't have proven him more wrong about humans. Stonekeeper puts them down by Dhonu and he also learns about her powers. Feshikha with a few tears asks her parents not to be mad. But Bilhana assures her that they're not mad and Dhonu tells her that he understands why she was afraid to tell them and thanks her for finally opening up to them about her secret and will do everything they can to help her, which relieves Feshikha and hugs them. Chimini runs up to Feshikha and joins her in hugging her as Kopisha, the S.E.S., Danni, Taral, Percy and Brenda watch with smiles. Percy gets a call from his agent and gets wonderful news about his show. Then Percy gathers Feshikha's family and friends for an announcement. Percy tells Dhonu and Bilhana that their daughter Feshikha: the "spunky kid" who got him back on his feet, is now his partner and costar for his renewed TV show. Everyone cheers and Bilhana and Dhonu couldn't be prouder of their daughter. Brenda congratulates Feshikha and tells her that she also knows about her powers and promises to keep it a secret. Feshikha requests that Percy make Danni her assistant that he goes wherever she goes, which he agrees.

From that day forward, Feshikha and Percy made hit episodes for their TV show traveling place to place as well as Migo and the yetis appearing with them too. Bilhana opens a school for yetis to educate them about the human world and teaching them to read and write. Dhonu has become a better husband and father and not being too focused on his job all the time and learning to control his stress thanks to Dorgle. Kopisha and Bilhana arranged to have a new house made just for Percy in their village as well as Feshikha using her powers to touch it up so he could be closer to Feshikha and the yetis. Feshikha also has been using her powers for more heroic deeds in secret for people and animals that need help while continuing her new job with Percy. Feshikha didn't let fame go to her head as she and Danni are still finishing school while dating and along with her family and friends helping the yetis fit in with society. Feshikha and Danni still hang out with the S.E.S. and have more adventures together. Finally, humans and yetis are now at peace and harmony as written in new stones and all the selfies of humans and yetis together.

In the mid-credits scene, Percy and Feshikha are filming for next week's episode together only for Percy to realize he's missing a tooth, which Feshikha suddenly remembered Migo accidentally knocking it out earlier but chooses not to tell Percy as she acts like and says that she doesn't know.


End file.
